


Holtz and Erin: Part 14

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [14]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: A year and a half has gone by. What are the characters up to now?
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Holtz and Erin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/560198
Kudos: 3





	Holtz and Erin: Part 14

About a year and a half has gone by since Holtz met Erin's parents and Patty visited Kempf in prison.  
Erin had won a decent amount of money after randomly purchasing a lottery ticket a few months ago. Nothing spectacular, but enough for her to be able to afford a nice two-bedroom apartment on the Upper West Side. After a very unromantic dinner from Holtz's favorite food truck, Erin had asked Holtz if she wanted to move in with her.  
"Affirmative," Holtz had said.  
"Awesome."  
Then they had had wild sex on the couch.

Holtz had started researching the raccoons of Central Park in an effort to investigate their sleeping patterns. She wanted to create a new kind of sleep apnea device for Erin.  
Patty had been able to open up her own burger joint called Patty's Patties in Chinatown after Erin had loaned her some of her lottery money. She was very happy about not having to work down in the subway system anymore.

Abby is still lecturing at NYU, which she loves (shushing the students is a lot of fun). She is also researching the ghost situation in 1980s New York City. She had come across the name Peter Venkman while reading about Peruvian frog apparitions in a textbook from 1997. Abby had found out that Venkman had apparently also been a ghost hunter of some kind. In 1984, he and a few of his friends had roamed Manhattan, catching ghosts all over and becoming positively famous overnight.

\---

Patty is manning the register at her burger joint. There is a guy sitting in the corner booth, sipping on a vanilla milkshake. He bears a bit of a resemblance to ‘Saturday Night Live’ performer Colin Jost -- a nerdy yet handsome white dude who has the humility of someone who wore braces as a child. The guy suddenly stands up, walks over to the counter, and addresses Patty:  
“Hey. I’d like to pay for my three cheeseburgers and vanilla milkshake.”  
“I remember what you ordered,” Patty flirts.  
The guy asks for her number, receives it, and walks out the door.

Abby is at home working her way through a book about a group of Swiss 18th-century poets who had been haunted by some surprisingly scary rooster ghosts. These poets had visited a farm on the outskirts of Bern and the rooster spirits had followed them when they had left the farm. Abby had found bags of wontons at the supermarket and makes herself some soup, finally free of the wonton-lacking takeout. She slurps her soup while reading about the Swiss poets. They had been haunted by the roosters for months before one of them had figured out how to get rid of them: they procured some hens and killed them, upon which the hens turned into ghosts. The rooster spirits started following the hen ghosts instead, probably to make chickens. Abby was a little horrified by the treatment of the poor hens but admired the ingenuity of the Swiss poets.

Holtz is in Central Park following a raccoon she had become familiar with and named Lilith. She is wearing binoculars around her neck and has twigs in her hair. Her scarf is hanging loosely around her neck from chasing the raccoon. Lilith slips out of sight and Holtz sits down on a bench, exhausted from all the running around. She gets a cup of tea and thinks about how she’s going to make room for all her science stuff in Erin’s apartment.


End file.
